Drift On Inn Roadhouse
One of a pair of coordinated casinos on Aurora Ave in Shoreline. Drift On Inn and its neighbor, Club Hollywood Casino, have coordinated their hours so that there is always poker available, 24 hours a day, even though state law requires each casino to close its gaming floor four hours a day. Games * * * 4/4/2009: THE DRIFT ON INN HAS POKER AGAIN * * * They have three brand new tables downstairs on the opposite side of where their main tables used to be. They're running tournaments Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at 11:30 AM and 7 PM and are advertising these prominently. More details at http://www.thepokeratlas.com/poker-room/drift-on-inn-casino/252/. I don't know if they're spreading any cash games or have anything Monday - Thursday. * * * 12/12/2008: THE DRIFT ON INN NO LONGER HAS ANY POKER TABLES * * * Limit hold 'em: 4/8. Will spread 3/6 if there's interest. 4/8 is played with $2 chips. Currently they rarely spread LHE. They currently play 2-40 spread poker. There is a 200 maximum dollar buy-in. Played with 2 dollar chips. Rake: 10% to $3 max, plus jackpot rake of $1-$2 depending on pot size. Blinds: 1/2. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: All tables have standard Shufflemaster shuffling machines. Game Character: Fairly solid with some interesting action. Attracts a somewhat older crowd than Club Hollywood Casino next door. The daytime crowd has many regulars, and many of them are long time fixtures of the Seattle poker scene. Wait Time: Can be quite long on occasion; Drift On Inn seems to have trouble getting games going on occasion. Games generally start around noon each day, and the game tends to go all day long. Tournaments * every day at 11:30am: NLHE $30+$5 Jackpots and Promotions * They do not use the standard Washington Monte Carlo jackpots. Instead they have "Bonus Hands", which are fixed jackpot prizes for a Royal Flush, a Straight Flush, and Quads. Both hole cards must play. * Aces cracked wins $100, from 5am-7am and 5pm-8pm every day. * Bad Beat Jackpot:They do not currently have bad beat jackpots. Atmosphere The Drift On Inn is a funky gambling house/restaurant. The diner is upstairs, and is where you enter if you come in from the front. If you drive around to the back, the ground slopes down enough so you actually enter the back into the basement of the roadhouse, which is where the casino is. If you come in the front, you walk down a narrow staircase that seems like it belongs in a house, and end up in the casino/bar/cardroom. The poker tables are spread out throughout the multiple basement rooms. Drift On Inn also offers a healthy amount of racetrack betting, and a decent-sized card room for blackjack, etc. For poker, employees often play to fill out the games if they need to. Seems notably less busy than Club Hollywood Casino next door. Neighborhood: A busy business street, immediately next door to Club Hollywood Casino. Parking: A reasonable amount of parking in back, and a few in front, a total of about 30-40 spaces. Tables and Chairs: 9-seat tables with extra-fluffy felt and decent vinyl rail padding. The soft felt can cause chip stacks to sink into it a bit, which can be annoying. Clean commit line. Chairs are comfy stuffed leather chairs. Service and Comps Frequent service from the restaurant and bar. Bar is downstairs with the casino, but the restaurant is the full service "Debby's Roadside Diner" upstairs, with a full diner-style menu. Full meals are available to be served at tableside. The menu has been recently changed and shortened. Meal comps available based on a players card system that is used here, club hollywood, and silver dollar casinos. Although one may consider just paying their bill, as the players card system makes it difficult to qualify for meal comps unless you play every day around the clock. Links and Notes * Nearest competitor is Club Hollywood Casino next door, or Parkers Casino just up the street. * Visited by MarkT in Jun 2006. Category:Casinos